The Victor's Lounge
by Lyrylai
Summary: Lina, Rylai (Crystal Maiden), Lyralei (Windranger) and Tresdin (Legion Commander) have a steamy afterparty in the Victor's Lounge following a win. Pure smut. Sven gets involved a little later, too.
1. Chapter 1

The Dire looked around for any sign of their opponents. They had already been backed up to their Ancient, and they knew it wouldn't be long before it too fell. Strygwr was preparing himself for one last defense, when he suddenly found himself encased in ice. _Smoke_. The Radiant Team had emerged from the side, led by Rylai, the Crystal Maiden. Normally a timid girl, her piercing blue eyes glared with adrenaline-filled bloodlust. She only ever seemed like that when she was about to win. Behind her was her rambunctious redhead sister Lina, the energetic and lean Lyralei; Sven, the Rogue Knight; as well as Tresdin, the mighty Legion Commander. _Well,_ thought Strygwr in a rather melancholic way, _if I'm gonna lose, at least it's to a team of (mostly) hotties_. He had a few seconds to enjoy this thought before being blown to pieces by the destruction of the Dire Ancient.

"Fuck yeah, we won!" Shouted Lina victoriously. Rylai opted for a slightly quieter "Yay!" Hugs and friendly kisses on the cheek all around for the Radiant girls - except Tresdin, who never seemed to be the touchy-feely type. Nevertheless there was an atmosphere of celebration as the five of them walked into the Dire base, each grabbed a teleportation scroll, and were whisked away to where the winning team normally gets to relax after a win: the Victor's Lounge.

Nobody really knew where it had come from or who had created it, all they knew is that the winning side came here in between matches. Men's and Women's (and Other) changerooms, a sauna, king-sized beds, and a fantastic buffet in the evening that always magically seemed ready, despite no one ever seeing any kitchen staff or... anyone, really.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, the winning team had long ago decided to happily accept the Lounge as just reward for their hard-earned win.

"God DAMN that win felt good" commented Lyralei, as she hung up her clothes and turned on the hot water in the shower stall of the Women's Changeroom. "I don't remember Strygwr being that strong, but Sven kicked his fucking ass anyway" remarked Lyralei.

"You have such a naughty mouth, Lyrey" Rylai giggled, as she slowly undressed from behind a towel.

"Yeah well, maybe your mouth could use a little dirtying up" smirked the Windranger, opening the door to her shower stall slightly to look at Rylai, just in time to see Tresdin walk by, carrying her armor, completely naked. Tresdin was relatively new and usually kept to herself, and this was her first time visiting the Victor's Lounge, though she had heard much about it. Rylai gasped slightly and almost dropped her towel, shocked by the sudden amount of smooth, muscular brown skin she was seeing. Tresdin felt the pairs of eyes on her, and turned around, clearly surprised at the reaction her nudity was receiving. "What?" She demanded, confused but also slightly defensive. "We're in the change room, am I not allowed to change? Never seen another girl naked before, you two?"

"S-sorry" Rylai stuttered as she looked down, embarrassed. "I was just a little surprised is all, I've only ever seen my sister naked."

"Ooh, kinky" laughed Lyralei, lightening the mood as she returned to her shower. "You know what I mean! We had baths together when we were like, 6". Tresdin breathed a sigh of relief, glad to not have caused any real trouble. She may appear to be a lone wolf, but truthfully she had been surrounded by men for most of her adult life. She wasn't very good at making girl friends, and didn't want to scare them away with her machismo. "Hey, where is Lina, anyway?"

At that moment, she walked through the door, wearing nothing but a smile and carrying her robes.

"Where were you?", interrogated Rylai, in that high-pitched tone she used when she was angry.

"Nooowhere."

"Did you just come from the Men's side? What were you doing there?"

"Nooothing." She had a bit of a dopey smile on her face.

"Oooooh" called Lyralei, emerging from her shower, dripping wet and without a towel.

"Lyry!?"

"What? If Tresdin is going commando - heh, commando - then so can I. We're all friends here. And if those markings on her knees are any indication, I think Lina was just getting to be a little bit more than friends with a certain Rogue Knight." She made a back-and-forth motion with her hand in front of her mouth as she walked into the middle of the room. "Yo Ryley, can I borrow that towel?"

Rylai was startled. "What? No! Lina, you weren't really doing... that... with Sven, were you? Hey!"

A helpless Crystal Maiden yelped as Lyralei grabbed her towel and used it to dry off her hair. Embarrassed and now as fully nude as the rest of them, Rylai tried covering up her privates at first, but after realizing how silly she looked, sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"That is something which I can neither confirm nor deny," said Lina, trying for a moment to sound as serious as possible. "Oh lighten up sis", remarked Lina upon seeing her sister's face go white, "We were just having a little fun."

"How much fun was it, girl?" Lyralei put an arm around Lina's shoulder, and gave one of her breasts a friendly pinch.

"What, you want details?"

"Maybe I'm just weighing my options". She said in a breathy voice, causing Lina to laugh.

Rylai, who seemed to have had enough of this lewdness, ran into the shower Lyralei was using and turned the water on instantly.

"Man, what's with her?" remarked Tresdin, still completely nude and now drying off with the towel Lyralei had been using, which seemed to be the only one anyone could find.

"Oh she's probably just jealous. Anyways, when we were teleporting here, I must have grabbed the wrong scroll by accident, because I ended up in the Men's Room. Sven was already in there shirtless and with his mask off. He didn't react to me being in there while he changed really, he just thanked me for supporting him in the game. I told him how great he was at carrying us to victory, one thing led to another, and I was one my knees, 'supporting' him a little more." This caused another laugh out of Lyralei and a "hmph!" to emanate from the shower Rylai was using.

"You three are lucky." Lyralei suddenly looked sad. "Lina, you're gorgeous and have tits out to here." She held one of Lina's tits for a second to prove her point. "Ryley's adorable and Tresdin, you have that whole 'Femme Fatale' vibe going on. I'm just some ginger with A-Cups and an ass that's barely there. Guys like Sven are never gonna be interested in me."

The out-of-the-blue display of a lack of self-esteem, led to an instant flurry of vehement denials from Tresdin and protests from Lina, calling herself not cute and pointing out that tits aren't all things to all guys, and in fact some guys actually prefer small tits, but all of that stopped when Rylai shut off the shower, marched out of the stall, walked right up to Lyralei with an angry look on her face, grabbed both of her shoulders and started yelling quickly in a high-pitched voice with her face only a couple inches from the ginger-haired girl. "Are you KIDDDING me? Sven would have to be gosh darn BLIND to not want you! You are the prettiest girl I know by far. You think I'm adorable? You have perfect hair and like the cutest face ever, your breasts are the perfect size, you're always cheery, everyone likes you, you have dimples when you smile, and your ass is tiny and beautiful and I wish it was mine, and if you think anyone could resist you, well, that's just silly!" Rylai ended this sudden, heated rant of fierce encouragement by pulling Lyralei forward and planting a firm, forceful kiss on her lips.

It was difficult to surprise a woman like Tresdin, yet what had just happened had caused her jaw to physically drop.

She recovered her posture quickly; however, Rylai and Lyralei's kiss lasted for a few seconds longer. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Rylai opened her eyes in shock, pulling back from her makeout partner. "Omigosh Lyrey I'msosorryIdontknowwhatIwasthinkingitjustfeltrightand-" The Crystal Maiden found herself shushed by the lips of Lyralei, who had taken the initiative this time. This one lasted even longer, and the two girls hugged tightly, an unstoppable closeness keeping them together. Both were sopping wet from the shower, but neither seemed to care. Towards the end of the kiss, Lyralei actually lifted Rylai up a little bit, impressing Tresdin with upper body strength that didn't quite fit someone so skinny.

After quite some time, the two of them separated. Neither said anything, they just stood there, holding each others hands, eyes sparkling as they gazed into each other.

Tresdin managed to tear her eyes away from the suddenly lovestruck duo to notice that Lina had left once again. Curiosity got the best out of her, and she grabbed the towel and marched out into the hallway connecting the Men's and Women's changerooms.

She carefully closed the door behind her and immediately found herself thrust against the wall, her arms pinned above her head and a ravenous Lina grinning at her.

For the second time in as many minutes, Tresdin found herself struck dumb.

"Hey, Tressie. Where ya goin?"

Lina was stark naked, and her breasts were pressing up against Tresdin's own chest, pushing her towel to the side. Tresdin felt a sudden mix of emotions: anger, surprise, confusion, and dare she say it, excitement. She was so used to being the dominant one, winning every duel and putting up a steely persona, that to have someone suddenly try to control her was rather exciting. Not to mention she had called her Tressie; does this mean that she was finally one of the girls? Never mind that she could easily free herself from Lina's rather weak grip: She was content to sit back and let Lina toy with her. "I thought you left to find Sven" she spoke in a hushed tone. Lina, glad to see that she was willing to play along, smiled and pushed Tresdin up against the wall further. "Maybe I don't want Sven right now. I want you," She whispered into her ear. The Legion Commander shuddered. With that, Lina began nibbling on Tresdin's neck. Everything was moving so fast, Tresdin could barely acknowledge what was happening. Lina seemed to know exactly how to turn Tresdin into her plaything. Lina being bisexual didn't particularly surprise Tresdin, given how flirtatious and playful she was with just about everyone. Tresdin had experimented with women before - back in her adolescent training years, she was in an all-girls platoon, and most of the men around there were bulking generals that made Sven look like Rubick. Months would pass without even seeing a real man, and well, a woman has certain needs.

Lina, on the other hand, was a different story. _Sure she was known to be a bit of a slut, but what's wrong with that?_ She pondered as she made a trail of sloppy kisses down Tresdin's neck. It's not her fault that she's surrounded by the sexiest people in all the land pretty much every day. Half the guys didn't even wear shirts, and Akasha was a freakin' _succubus. _Lyralei must be crazy to not see how hot she is. _Sure she didn't really grab the wrong tp scroll "accidentally", but Sven didn't seem to mind._ And when Tresdin showed up, Lina got excited like never before. She was practically the brown goddess of her dreams. And she gave off a "dyke" vibe that gave Lina hope to finally move past the "playful flirting" stage with one of the women. Now here she was, fondling her brown goddess, planting kisses up and down her breasts, licking her cleavage, pinching her chocolate nipples with her teeth. Tresdin closed her eyes and moaned softly, enjoying the worship she was receiving. Only a woman would know how to treat one this well, and Lina was clearly an expert at this. Tresdin could stay like this forever.

Her bliss was interrupted by a piercing scream coming from the girl's changeroom. After exchanging worried looks for a moment, Lina and Tresdin ran inside to find Rylai and Lyralei on the floor naked. Rylai, the source of the scream, was out of breath and lying on the floor, red in the face. Lyralei was perched atop her, a leg on either side, and was currently rubbing her fingers on the towel. "Relax, girls." She smiled. "That was just little miss Maiden over here having what was probably her first real orgasm." She winked.

Breathing a sigh of relief, yet annoyed that her own pleasure had been temporarily denied, Tresdin leaned against the shower. "Well, how was it?"

"You want details?" Rylai sat up, still out of breath.

Tresdin smirked. "Just weighing my options."


	2. Chapter 2

Lyralei looked down at her exhausted yet clearly satisfied victim, and took a moment to reflect on everything that happened. Rylai had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. She was the most timid girl she knew, to the point that teasing her with lewdness and friendly kisses brought Lyralei much enjoyment. Were

they just friendly, though? She thought. She always thought Rylai was cute, but in a cute-girl sort of way, not a cute-girl-I-want-to-bring-to-orgasm sort of way. But seeing Rylai shudder and scream with delight when she found the g-spot and began fingering her as quickly as she could brought Lyralei a sensation of pure happiness. And if that outburst of defending the way she looked was any indication, Rylai had just as strong feelings for her. Lyralei hated the way she looked, but Rylai clearly didn't. Maybe she wasn't as innocent or prude as everyone gave her credit for. Maybe the virgin sister of the sluttiest girl this side of League did have a couple naughty thoughts of her own. Speaking of which, by the looks on their faces and the fact that Tresdins's boobs were flushed, Lyralei guessed that Tresdin and Lina were having some fun of their own. She began looking at her female companions in a whole new light. If fingering Rylai - an activity, by the way, which Lyralei had only ever tried on herself - was this good, then maybe grabbing Tresdin's perfect, tight brown ass or feeling the experienced Lina's tongue play with her own was even better.

"Soooo," she began tentatively, "Who's up for Round 2?"

At that moment there was a frantic knock on the door to the change room.

"Is everything alright in there? I heard a scream," Sven's mighty voice bellowed throughout the changeroom. The girls froze. The three not currently in a state of post-orgasmic bliss had a quick, silent conversation via exchanging looks in that way only girls can.

What do we do?

Do we lie about what happened?

Why would we? It's fucking Sven, we should let him join!

I don't know if I could even handle a five-way.

I'd rather keep this between us for now.

With that decided, Lina called out: "Everything's find, Rylai just saw a spider."

At this, Rylai emerged from her post-coital vegetative state to scrunch her face at her sister.

Sven laughed. "Ok, well, I'll be in the gym if you need me."

After listening to his footsteps fade away, the girls relaxed and breathed sighs of relief.

"That was close."

"Still, I wouldn't have exactly minded him finding out. I'd let him fuck my brains out any day of the week."

"There will be time for that later. Now, I believe a certain voluptuous fire witch owes me an orgasm."

With that, Tresdin marched into an open shower, turned to face them, and made a "come hither" motion before crossing her arms defiantly.

Lyralei looked at Rylai. It would likely be a while before she could go again, so she decided to get in on the action.

"Y'know Tressie..." she spoke in a seductive voice, walking confidently up to the Legion Commander, stalking around her, running her hands over her body, "I happen to give a great massage." Now positioned behind her, Lyralei began massaging her shoulders, causing Tresdin to produce a sound between a moan and a "ooh", and completely lose her defiant look. "My god you're tense," exclaimed the Windranger, who ran her fingers all the way down Tresdin's back to her ass, which she slapped and played with.

Not wanting to be left out, Lina strutted up to Tresdin and dropped down to her knees, smiled and said, "I probably got her a bit worked up, but I'm sure we can show her how to relax." Lina began running her tongue across Tresdin's muscular thighs, making little circles and slowly spiraling toward her womanhood. Tresdin groaned louder, and when Lina began flicking her tongue in and out of her pussy, her knees nearly buckled. Tresdin was in heaven, she hadn't felt this good in a long time. It had probably been years since her last sexual experience. Lina was a master at teasing her, bringing her little shocks of pleasure while slowly building up in speed. Tresdin looked down and noticed Lina's right hand had disappeared beneath her, so she was clearly enjoying herself almost as much.

Now Lyralei was resting her head on Tresdin's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Tresdin's chest and began playing with her tits. Tresdin had at one point heard Lyralei say that she had never been with a woman, but she could have fooled Tresdin. Her delicate fingers danced across Tresdin's chest, pinching and poking, stimulating her breasts like crazy. She also felt the Windranger's small tits pressing into her back. Alright, thought Tresdin, I think I'm more of a small tit girl. This feels fantastic.

Lyralei moved her hands down Tresdin's chest to her midriff, where they rested just above Lina's head. Slowly she allowed her hands to slide downward further, and now each was grasping a thigh. Lyralei was now kneeling herself, looking at Lina through Tresdin's legs. She just now noticed that Lina was fingering herself. Seeing she had control of things, the Windranger turned around and stood up.

Lina had now made it her personal mission to make Tresdin come. She worked her tongue as fast as she could, seeking out every crevice within Tresdin's dripping wet vagina. "Ohgod ohfuckyes hereitcomes-" Tresdin began chanting faster and faster, causing Lina's tongue and right hand to speed up in time. It began raining suddenly - Lyralei had turned the shower on, and the water was hitting Tresdin's back. Lina used her left hand to grab onto Tresdin's ass, and for the grand finale, while licking faster and faster, she stuck her middle finger right up Tresdin's ass and buried her face in her pussy.

"Aaaaahhhh!" shouted Tresdin as she climaxed, her eyes rolling into her head slightly as her whole body trembled with the force of the orgasm.

Lina caught some of the juices in her mouth, but she let most of it splash onto her face. She didn't swallow right away, she just inflated her cheeks, which surprised Tresdin. She then turned to the side and grabbed Lyralei, who had been kneeling and watching with intense lust, fingering herself as well now. Lina purposefully wrapped her arms around Lyralei, leaned her over her lap and bent down to give her the most passionate kiss Tresdin had ever seen. Lyralei was stunned at first, relaxed herself to enjoy the kiss- and then was stunned again, as she realized Lina was siphoning Tresdin's juices into her mouth via the kiss.

"Woah." was all Tresdin could say. Lyralei had just tasted her first girlcum through kissing another girl. Lina truly was a master at this.

Lyralei sat up straight, eyes wide as she swallowed Tresdin's juices. She breathed for a moment, smiled, licked her lips and said "Yum."

Lina laid back, satisfied with her work, only to find herself the victim of surprise as Lyralei was suddenly on top of her, sporadically licking the rest of Tresdin's cum off her face.

Tresdin found her hand suddenly on her pussy again. I guess it's true what they say about redheads.

Having fully cleaned her face, Lina brought Lyralei in for one last kiss, which upon separating left a trail of ejaculate between their two mouths.

"Wow." Tresdin felt obliged to say something. "Thank you, girls. That was pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to me, followed by the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

They smiled as the trail dissipated. "Anytime."

"Me too."

All the girls looked to see Rylai was facing them from outside the stall, legs spread, masturbating as well. She had a confident smile on her face.

"Wow, sis." Lina smirked. "You sure you're ready for all this?"

Rylai's expression turned serious suddenly, and she stopped rubbing her clit. "Look, I can't say I understand what's going on or where this... stuff is coming from, but the only thing I can think to say is that I can't believe we weren't doing this sooner. When Lyrey got me to... y'know, cum, I felt like I had suddenly seen in color for the first time, or something. Anyway, all I know is that I'm going to make Lyrey feel as amazing as she made me feel."

With that, she stood up and turned around. "And what's say we take this to the bedroom?"

Wrapped in towels and with Rylai and Lina leading the way, and Lyralei being carried bridal-style by Tresdin, they marched their way up to the bedrooms. They were almost there when they heard grunts and growls coming from up ahead.

"Shit," Rylai whispered, "the Gym's up ahead. We're gonna have to sneak past Sven."

Lina smiled. "I have a better idea. I'll need your help sis."

"What? No! I promised Lyrey-"

"Trust me, it'll take two of us to really keep him subdued, and it won't take more than fifteen minutes."

"I have to say, I'm rather excited too see this happen" offered Lyralei.

Rylai pouted. "Fine." Then she smiled a bit. "Does he really need two girls just to tide him over?"

Lina smiled back "Oh honey, haven't you heard? He once got kidnapped by Akasha and she got tired first."

Tresdin had heard tales of the legendary Rogue Knight's escapades as well. "I hear he courted all three royal triplets of Treisüm at the same time, and they nearly started a war over who could keep him. Peace was the result of him simply spending three times as much time in bed with each of them."

"I hear he and Juggernaut have dick-swordfights."

"I don't think that one's true, Lyrey."

"A girl can dream, alright?"

Rylai felt herself getting wet. "Alright, if it's okay, I guess we could make a pit stop."

"Yay!" Lina hugged Rylai, then grabbed her hand and ran into the gym with her.

Lyralei and Tresdin settled into a hiding spot, where they could watch the action unfold.

Lyralei and Tresdin exchanged commentary as the sisters ran up to Sven.

"Is it weird I want to see those two kiss?"

"What, Rylai and Lina?"

"Yeah."

"I guess not. I kinda want to see it too."

Lyralei shivered.

"I guess grabbing some clothes wouldn't have been a terrible idea."

Tresdin shuffled over to behind her, and wrapped her arms loosely around the redhead's neck, partially hugging her but also pressing her breasts into her back.

"Better?"

"Much better."

The two of them watched as Lina and Rylai talked to Sven. They couldn't make out what they were saying, but Lina kept feeling Sven's biceps and giggling.

"C'mooon, get naked already."

As if she heard Lyralei, Lina suddenly dramatically dropped her towel, exposing herself fully to Sven. After a moment, Rylai did the same.

"I still can't believe Rylai's going along with her sister in this."

"Me either. I don't think she's even seen a dick up close before."

Sven was now fully naked as well, his throbbing cock standing up straight.

Tresdin and Lyralei spoke at the same time: "Fucking hell, he's huge!"

Lina pushed her sister down to her knees, and then dropped to the same position herself.

"I wonder what Ryley's thinking right now."

Rylai stared in disbelief at the enormous cock in front of her. Then she was staring at her sister as she closed her lips around the cock. Rylai knew she should probably pay attention to her sister's technique, given that she was an expert at this or whatever. But she was distracted by the manly grunts Sven was making. Rylai had only ever told this to Lyrey, but Sven was her first real crush. Rylai didn't know how she felt about her sister bobbing her head up and down her crush's dick. When Lina first said she gave Sven a blowjob, Rylai knew she should be mad, but she couldn't bring herself to be. Sven really was an amazingly nice guy, and he deserved the best treatment. Rylai knew she couldn't give it to him. But now, here she was about give him head, with her sister there supporting her and helping her out. Rylai was truly grateful for that. The fact that her best friend and a sexy brown girl were watching from afar only made it more exciting. Rylai watched as Lina pulled away from Sven, slowly dragging her lips along his cock the entire time. She finally ended with a quick kiss on the tip of the dick. Sven groaned loudly. Lina looked at Rylai, and held her hands out as if to offer up the cock. Rylai took a deep breath, moved closer to the cock... And didn't know what to do. Should she try stuffing the whole thing in her mouth? She felt like she would choke. She didn't want to accidentally bite him, either.

Seeing her hesitation, Lina grabbed the cock again, and began licking one side of it. She motioned for Rylai to join her. Rylai closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and pretended she was licking a popsicle. Upon touching her tongue to the cock, she grew more confident, running it up and down along Sven's manhood. She then pressed her lips to it. This is kinda fun, actually. Sven sounded like he was being driven mad with pleasure. Rylai opened her eyes at last to see Lina staring back at her from the other side of the cock; their actions mirrored each other. Lina stopped licking the cock, and walked around to behind her sister. She gently held her sister's head, guiding her movements along the cock. Lina then indicated for her sister to change position and take Sven from the front. Rylai positioned herself accordingly, and seeing she had gotten the hang of it, Lina decided to change it up a bit. She snapped her fingers and began floating.

She floated above her sister, and began a sort of mid-air lap dance, tantalizingly out of reach for Sven. After jiggling and teasing for a couple of minutes, she floated into Sven's lap, spreading her legs so that her sister could have room. Rylai was still dutifully sucking Sven's cock, not noticing that her sister's pussy was not only a few inches above her head. Lina inserted a couple of fingers into it while twisting around and putting her lips next to Sven's ear, whispering dirty thoughts and licking his jaw. This position also pushed Lina's breasts up against Sven's chest. Finally, Lina was somehow able to reach her free hand down to play with Sven's balls.

"Alright, that does it, Lina is a freaking sexual magician, " whispered Lyralei to Tresdin between breaths. The two hidden onlookers were both masturbating furiously; tweaking their nipples and pumping their fingers into their vaginas. It wasn't just the incredible display they were watching, it was the excitement of watching it with someone else who was equally aroused. "Yeah, but look at Rylai," grunted Tresdin, "hands on her knees, eyes closed, perfect posture; she acts like a good girl even while sucking cock."

Lyralei chuckled. "Meanwhile her sister is getting off to all of it just barely above her, and I don't think she's even noticed."

Rylai had noticed alright, but was a little preoccupied to do or say anything. She was still completely focused on this cock. She worked at it, inch by inch, trying to take in as much of it as she could. Still, it almost felt like Sven wasn't going to cum. He had been perfectly hard for a while and was barely even reacting to her blowjob. Lina seemed to have noticed this and knew that Rylai wanted to satisfy Sven, and that was why she was doing everything in her power to get Sven worked up. But it still wasn't enough. Rylai felt like crying. She just wanted to be sexy for Sven, what would it take? She looked up at Lina, who pointed to her right breast, which she was currently rubbing against Sven.

Boobs? Was that it? Rylai felt her own chest for a moment. She was a C cup, the same as Tresdin but not as big as her sister's Ds. Seeing that her sister was still not entirely sure what to do, Lina flipped around in Sven's lap so that her her ass was in front of his face, and she sat on her hands on knees on his lap, facing her sister. She reached down and grabbed Rylai's boobs, pulling her up in such a way that while her mouth was still sucking on the end of the cock, the base of the cock was now resting on her cleavage. Rylai wasn't entirely sure how this would help until Lina pulled her best circus-freak move yet: she reached down, wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her up as tightly as possible. The sisterly hug trapped Sven's cock between their tits, surrounding it with a plethora of hot and cool flesh that was pushing against it and squeezing. The angle of this stunt made it possible for both girls to still reach the top of the cock with their mouths. Perfectly in sync, they began licking either side of it, their actions an exact mirror of each other. They both twisted their neck to reach every part of it, soaking it with their sisterly saliva until finally Sven bellowed: "I'm gonna cum!"

And boy did he cum.

For a good ten seconds, steaming ropes of cum spurted out of him, landing on Rylai's face, chest, and in her hair. She tried catching it in her mouth at first but then realized it was futile. With their mission completed, the sisters had laid back, exhausted.

"I call that one," breathed Lina, "the Inverse Double-Titjob Finish."

Rylai turned her head and smiled.

"Thanks, sis. That was pretty amazing what you did for me there."

Lina winked. "You can repay me by helping me to some of that Sven cum you're covered in."

Rylai didn't see why not. She owed her sister, big time. "Go Ahead. But don't use your tongue, please."

Lina laughed. "Even I'm not that kinky."

With that, she began scraping as much of the cum off of Rylai's body as she could using her hand. She made a little pool in her hands, which she sipped before smearing the rest over her own chest.

Rylai gave Lina a puzzled look. "For later" was all she said.

They looked at Sven.

"Is he passed out?"

"Actually," Sven tried to say, "I'm simply trying to recover and wrap my head around what just happened, and would perfectly fine if I was left alone for a few minutes." At least, that is what he tried to say. It came out as a garbled "Gurghhhh."

"Gee, and I thought he was difficult to understand before," remarked Rylai.

The sisters picked up their towels and walked out of the gym, only to find Tresdin and Lyralei lying on the floor, both groaning from their recent orgasms, fingers still in their pussies.

"You guys missed something amazing", commented Lina.

"Trust me, we didn't miss it," groaned Lyralei.


	3. Chapter 3

After helping them up, the girls finally made their way to one of the bedrooms.

It was a luxurious room: velvet curtains and carpet, a circular, king-sized bed, a closet and bathroom, and a pyramid of a dozen or so pillows in the center of the bed, which Lyralei immediately dove headfirst into. She lay motionless with her head in the pyramid for a few moments, until Rylai began tickling her and she burst from it laughing, knocking the pyramid down. Tresdin walked over to the closet to see what was in there; Lina sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sister and her sister's best friend.

Rylai had pinned Lyralei to the bed, an expression of determination on her face. "I am going to make you cum," she whispered. Then, in a louder voice while looking at her sister, she said, "and I'm going to do it alone."

Lina simply shrugged.

"Hey, look what I found!" Tresdin emerged from the closet after a moment in a tight-fitting maid uniform. "Holy shit," exclaimed Lina. She was pretty sure she had this exact fantasy before.

"Mistress Linah works so hard." Tresdin spoke in a Southern drawl while crawling along the floor towards Lina. "I do believe the mastah deserves some special treatment for herself."

Off to the side, at the same time, Rylai was working on pleasing her best friend and new lover. She had one of Lyralei's nipples in her mouth and was pinching the other one. Below, her fingers pumped in and out of her friend's pussy, faster and faster. Lyralei was breathing fast, repeating her lover's name over and over. "Ryley, yeah, fuck me Ryley, Ryley, RYLEY!" The ginger shouted, wrapping her legs around the blonde, hugging her tightly as she climaxed.

Rylai was surprised. "You came already?" Lyralei giggled. "I think you're a natural." Rylai blushed.

"Pfft. Beginners luck."

"Shut up, sis."

Tresdin was fully committed to the servant role. She held one of Lina's legs, massaging her foot. Slowly she worked her way up each of Lina's legs, massaging it and peppering it with kisses. "Mastah sure is kind letting me touch her like this. Ah hope ah can do a fine job with her." Lina would have laughed at Tresdin's silly attempt at a southern maid, but she was enjoying the treatment she was receiving too much. Suddenly she sounds herself being groped from behind: Lyralei was feeling her chest.

"Um, what's all over your boobs?"

"Sven's cum."

Lyralei took one of her hands off of Lina's breasts to taste her finger.

"Daaamn, how come no one ever told me it tasted this good? I would have been blowing dudes a long time ago"

"Heh, trust me, not everyone's that tasty. Pretty sure Sven drinks some potion for it or something."

Lina leaned back so her head was now resting in Lyralei's lap, her legs still dangling off of the table, being caressed by Tresdin.

"I hope the mastah won't mind if ah help mahself to her ladyhood."

Without waiting for a response, she spread Lina's legs and began licking.

Right away Lina knew Tresdin was experienced here. She wasn't too rough or too gentle; she was powerful without being overwhelming, she knew exactly how to bring pleasure to her without overdoing it. At the same time, Lyralei gently fondled Lina's tits in an almost distracted way, occasionally taking her hands off to lick the cum off her fingers. She noticed Rylai had left, and briefly grew worried. Had she simply had enough of all this? Did she suddenly lose her nerve?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lina's moans. The fiery redhead orgasmed suddenly and intensely, her legs spasming against Tresdin. After a moment, Tresdin stood up straight, licked her lips and smiled. "Thank you mastah." She leaned over and kissed Lina on the cheek, before turning and walking away from the two redheads, stripping the maid's outfit as she walked.

"Look at her ass" they whispered at the same time, before looking at each other and laughing. It is an incredible ass, Lyralei thought, absentmindedly playing with Lina's hair. It looks so toned you could probably bounce gold coins off of it. "Second best ass in the land.", remarked Lina, who seemed to have read Lyralei's thoughts.

"Who's first? Akasha?" Inquired Lyralei curiously.

"Nah, Luna. Her ass is un-frickin-believable. I think riding a mount everywhere is a workout for that, 'cause her legs are amazing as well."

Lyralei thought about Luna. To be honest, she had always frightened her with her huge lion-cat thing and beams of moon power. Still, she certainly was bodacious. She was curvy and athletic as all hell. "Damn, I'm getting horny just thinking about her."

Lina smiled. "I can fix that. But let's go find the others."

Well, thought Lyralei a few minutes later, we certainly found them. The buffet had been prepared, but the table in the middle of the dining hall was currently occupied by three sweaty, nude individuals. Sven lay facing up on the table, and Tresdin was riding him hard. She bounced up and down on his dick, rubbing her soaked pussy against it. Facing her was Rylai, daintily sitting on Sven's face, enjoying Sven's tongue on her pussy. His actions weren't very precise, juggling two girls at once, but he was clearly full of energy. Tresdin had her eyes closed, fiercely humping. Rylai seemed to be fixated on where Sven's massive dick and Tresdin's pussy met. Leaning forward, she reached out a hand to touch his manhood. Still a little unsure of her actions, she slowly guided Sven's dick so that it was actually entering Tresdin. Tresdin's eyes shot open, and she doubled her pace, moving up and down so fast her tits swung wildly in every direction. In turn, Sven groaned and increased the speed of his tongue.

Lyralei and Lina watched all of this with a feeling almost more of suspense than arousal. They gripped each other's hands tightly. Would Ryley and Tressie be able to get him to cum, without Lina there to ramp up the kinkiness tenfold? It almost felt like their sexual prowess as a group was being tested.

Tresdin's expression changed. She was getting close to the edge. She sped up even more, using one hand to steady herself while the other rubbed her nipple. Rylai seemed almost woozy from the stimulation on her clit, leaning forward as if losing her balance. Tresdin let out something between a moan and a battle cry, and suddenly wrapped both arms around Rylai, bringing her close with extreme force and locking lips so hard she practically shoved her tongue down the shocked girl's throat as she orgasmed. The surprised Rylai came almost immediately afterwards, whimpering into Tresdin's mouth. At the same time, Sven yelled and unleashed his load into Tresdin's pussy.

"Holy fucking shit," breathed the redheads in unison.

The kiss between the two girls lasted for a few more seconds, until Rylai slumped forward onto Tresdin's shoulder, nearly fainting again. Tresdin lifted the smaller girl up, stepped over Sven and sat her down on the edge of the table. Noticing the two newcomers still standing in the doorway, she turned to them and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," said Lyralei, running forward and hugging Tresdin, which was really an excuse to grope her ass. Tresdin gave a friendly squeeze back, before sitting down again, clearly running low on energy.

"Alright, a couple things." Lina spoke in the tone of a proud but slightly concerned mother. "One, that was incredibly hot and getting Sven to cum practically on your own deserves a fucking medal. But two, he came inside you." Tresdin was still trying to catch her breath. "I'm on the pill," she said at last. "I found a jar in the bathroom. Greevil Guaranteed for up to 48 hours."

"Nice. Three, you were pretty fucking dominant with Rylai over there. She almost fainted, she's barely holding it together now. I think we need to be gentler with her."

Tresdin winced. "I know, I just was so caught up in it I-"

"Tressie." Rylai sat up. "I liked *gasp* being dominated. Like, really really liked. Did you see how hard I *gasp* came? And you're really good at it. I want you to do that again." As if to prove her desire to be kinky to the rest of them, she stuck her fingers into Tresdin's pussy, which Sven's cum was leaking out of. She pulled them out and lewdly sucked the cum off her middle finger.

Lyralei couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy: towards Tresdin for sexing up her Rylai like that, and towards Rylai for getting to fuck Sven, again. Her negative disappeared, however, when Rylai offered up her index finger, covered in his cum. Lyralei gratefully accepted, licking the finger clean. Finally, Rylai offered her pinky to her sister. Raising an eyebrow, but accepting nonetheless, Lina sucked the cum off of her little sister's pinky finger. The four of them were now sitting in a circle, Tresdin and Rylai in chairs and Lina and Lyralei on the floor. Someone's stomach grumbled, and they all laughed. "Guess we should eat something other than pussy and cum," joked Lina.

They turned to look at the buffet spread across the table, the center of which still had Sven sprawled across it.

"Damn, this meat looks really good actually," noted Lyralei.

"What, the steak? Or Sven's dick?

They all laughed, but truly were hungry and sat down to eat. Sven woke up at one point during the meal, rolled off the table and fell asleep again. "He's had a long day, poor little fellow," remarked Lina. "An hour long battle followed by a workout and two threesomes. He needs his beauty sleep."

Once they had all eaten their share, Tresdin grabbed wine bottle and stood up. "A toast," she declared, "to the victors." She popped the cork, took a few gulps and tossed the bottle to Lina. Lina pretended the bottle was a cock, and began deep throating it, earning applause from the others. Rylai, who had gotten a bit chilly being completely nude along with everyone else for some time now, decided the best way to warm up was by moving to Lyralei's lap and sitting there. So, upon catching the bottle from her sister, she and Lyralei were already significantly more aroused than Lina and Tresdin. Both Lyralei and Rylai exchanged looks of intense lust, a moment away losing control.

Lina frowned.

"Actually, before we get into it again, I could use a shower. Like a normal, unsexy shower. And maybe some clothes would be nice. At this rate, we're gonna burn out soon."

Tresdin nodded. "She has a point. My back hurts, and I feel like eating a steak dinner naked wasn't the best course of action."

Rylai broke the gaze. "Fine. Let's clean up a bit. We can meet downstairs in the ballroom in twenty minutes. Pretty sure there's enough different showers and rooms for all of us." With that, they headed back upstairs.

The upper level of the lounge had five master bedrooms. They had already made a mess out of one room; they left the snoring Sven on the bed in there. Each of them headed off to a different Victor's Room. They seemed to be identical at first, but the longer one stayed in the room alone, the more it seemed to cater to that individual's needs. Upon emerging from her shower, Lyralei found a full quiver and brand new bow resting on her nightstand, along with several clean outfits in the walk-in closet that were perfectly to her tastes. This confirmed her theory that seriously complex magic was at work here. She could only wonder what the entire point of the lounge was, but she wasn't about to complain. She picked out some lingerie which she thought looked great on her, and an elegant yet fun light green dress. She stood in front of the mirror, her hair still a mess. Deciding to test the limits of the magic, she closed her eyes and pictured the hairstyle she wanted: A tight bun atop her head. Opening her eyes, she found she suddenly had that exact style, along with some simple makeup. Her nails were even painted. Wow, she thought, this place goes all out. She wondered what Ryley would think of her like this. It wasn't her usual style, but she liked it. Then she had a sudden thought. She closed her eyes, and wished for bigger boobs. She opened her eyes. Nope. That would be too good to be true. Just then, she heard a catcall. Lina was leaning against the door, still wrapped in a towel. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm jealous of my sister. How'd you do the makeup?"

"I didn't. The Lounge did."

Lina continued to size Lyralei up, her eyes raking up and down her figure. At last she said, "Cool. See you downstairs in five."

Tresdin stepped out of the shower. Damn that felt good. The shower itself, of course; not her naughty thoughts about a certain two sisters making out, grabbing each other's bodies, losing all sense of self-control and reason as they gave into their primal desires...

Pull yourself together, Tresdin. She scanned the room, noticing that for some reason there were dumbbells on her nightstand. She looked through her closet, finding a wide assortment of clothes that were to her taste. She could get used to this.

Lyralei was rather excited, and made her way down to the ballroom early. It was extravagant, with massive chandeliers and classical music coming from somewhere. Lyralei walked around, attempting to adjust to walking in high heels. Eventually she grew frustrated and kicked them off, electing to be barefoot instead.

"I can't stand heels either." Lyralei turned around to see Tresdin dressed in a tuxedo, bowtie and everything. She did the opposite of Lyralei and let her hair hang loose. True to what she just said, she was wearing flats. Nevertheless, her feminine figure was as prominent as ever. Lyralei grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Since our dates will be a few minutes more, may I have this dance?"

Tresdin looked worried. "I, uh, I'm not I'm not much of a dancer."  
>Lyralei guided one of Tresdin's hands to her hip, and told her, "Just do what feels natural." They danced slowly, Tresdin's nervousness obvious but slowly disappearing. The song was slow and emotional, and at the end, Tresdin whispered "what feels natural" and missed her. Their tongues never entered each other's mouths, they just enjoyed the taste of each other's lips. It wasn't sloppy and steamy like earlier kisses, it was just... nice. When it ended, neither felt like immediately ripping their clothes off. Instead, they decided, they would enjoy the finer things.<br>"Ahem."  
>The dancing couple turned to see the source of the voice, only to simultaneously gasp.<br>Standing on the staircase stood a women in a strapless red dress. Her nails and lips matched the color. Her lips were curled into a wicked smile that seemed to say, I know how hot I look. Her eyelashes were thick with mascara, and her orange hair was tied back in an understated ponytail. Every part of her was drop dead gorgeous. She was showing an absurd amount of cleavage. When she walked, her hips swayed hypnotically. The dress cut off above the knee on one side. She wore crimson stilettos, and as she walked she seemed to be floating at some points. Well, she was floating. Lina walked like a runway model, floating along every few steps. Lyralei practically felt like she should kneel in the presence of a queen. When the women in the dress looked at her seductively, she practically melted. Lyralei couldn't stop staring, until something even more amazing happened.  
>Another woman stepped into the ballroom. This looked quite like the previous one in several ways, but was also drastically different. Her pale blonde hair was done up in a similar style as her sister's. She didn't seem to be wearing any makeup, but her skin looked flawless. She wore a long-sleeved cyan dress. Unlike her sister, she showed almost no cleavage; she was hardly showing any skin. But that didn't make her any less stunning. Unlike her sister's cocky smile, she was blushing gently. She looked as delicate as a flower. In fact, she had a small white flower in her hair. She scurried towards the three of them. Time seemed to slow down as this snow goddess approached Lyralei. Nothing else existed. It was just her. "Hi," she said, her quiet voice shattering Lyralei to pieces. She struggled to say something. "Y-y-you look... wow... I-I-"<br>"May I have this dance?"  
>The snow goddess held out her hand. Lyralei took it, and slowly danced with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.<p>

Tresdin took Lina, and they danced. They slowly moved around the ballroom, in complete serenity. At the end of the song, the dancing couples shared a long, intimate kiss. They decided to switch partners: Tresdin with Rylai, Lina with Lyralei. Tresdin and Rylai made for an impressive duo: Tresdin led with a commanding assuredness, and Rylai followed gracefully. Once again, they kissed at the end if the song. Tresdin and Lyralei shared a look, and moved to dance with each other. The sisters hesitated, then began dancing together as well. Lyralei and Tresdin were much less focused on their own dance than the other couple. Lina and Rylai moved with perfect synergy, their every movement in sync. At last the song came to an end, and with Tresdin and Lyralei onlooking hopefully, Lina kissed her sister on the lips.

It only lasted a few seconds. As they kissed, their breasts pushed up against each other. They broke the kiss in surprise. At the same time, Lina said "too cold" and Rylai said "too hot". They laughed, breaking some of the sexual tension in the room. A faster song came on.

"Alright, enough slow dancing, let's get it on!" Lina kicked off her stilettos, and the four of them danced in a way that seemed much simpler to Tresdin. They laughed and drank, fetching the wine from the dining room. Eventually, Lyralei

pointed out that they shouldn't tire themselves out and should save their energy for ...other things.

"Such as?" asked Lina, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, I have a few ideas."


End file.
